


World's Most Gentle Hate-Fucking

by Akeylei



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dry Humping, M/M, Now kiss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, They still have their powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeylei/pseuds/Akeylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'll write more poppets</p></blockquote>





	World's Most Gentle Hate-Fucking

Remy hadn’t been working at the bakery half of ProfessorX’s long, but Pietro already hated him. He was so… cocky; like he knew how hot he was. And it rubbed Pietro the wrong way. He complained to the other employees, but they always gave him these smug looks and that made him hate ‘Gambit’ even more. Pietro glared at him from behind the counter while the brunette folded the dough he was working with over. Remy startled, sensing someone staring at him. He looked up and met Pietro’s eyes, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at him. Pietro flustered and looked down at the counter quickly. He then moved to to take stock of the baked goods in the front. He tried to distract himself by taking stock of the cookies and brownies. Noting that they needed more croissants, cheese and the standard plain. He glanced over at Remy every couple of seconds, renewing his confusing blush. Staring at his shoulders tensing as he kneaded the dough. At the shape of his ass under his trousers as he bent down to get a bowl from the bottom shelf. Pietro shook himself and straightened to go get the baked goods that were prepared this morning by Remy, he reminded himself. His shoulder skimmed Remy’s back as he moved passed him, causing his heart to stutter in his chest. He brought his arms around his middle as he shouldered the door to the pantry open. Trying to bury the confusing feelings. From behind him he heard the door reopen but thought nothing of it.  
All of a sudden there was warmth at his back, and hands holding his wrists gently.  
“Hello, mon cher.” The dark eyed man nuzzled at the side of his neck. “I hope that I do not read your signals incorrectly Lapin~” his melodic voice resonated in Pietro’s chest and turned his head into goo. He melted back into Remy for what felt like only a second while Remy pressed slow, comforting kisses onto his neck.  
‘Wow why did i ever dislike Remy..~’ Pietro thought to himself. Remembering with a start that this was still in fact, REMY. He pulled away as fast as he could and pressed his back into a section of free wall. Remy’s eyes narrowed playful.  
“Ah, ah, ah, Lapin.” waggling his index finger toward Pietro. “Dis is not when we play hard to get, Remy knows you liked his kissing.” a smirk in his voice as he came down upon Pietro against the wall. He bracketed his arms beside Pietro’s head. “You have a little more than a petite crush on Remy, watching him while he tries to do his job, with your pretty eyes on him Lapin,” nuzzling along his jaw and inhaling. Pietro was frozen, his heart beating staccato in his chest. “It is so hard to do ‘is work…” the cajun accent in his voice deepening with arousal. His right hand trailing down over the blonde’s chest. The middle finger of his hand trailing over his nipple on the way down. Over his stomach… Pietro’s eyes closed. Gambit moved his left to hold the side of his new lover’s neck, tipping his head to expose more of his neck. His right hand trailed over the blonde’s quickly hardening cock a couple of times. Before stopping to cup around it. Remy’s heel of his hand rubs slowly over Pietro and he starts to shake against Remy.  
Pietro keens softly with the contact, rising a little bit on his toes. Gambit’s eye’s secretly glint under Pietro’s blissed out face. He brings his face close into the blonde’s neck and bites down as he presses his hand hard on Pietro’s crotch. Warmth spreads across Remy’s hand and he gives an incredulous look towards Pietro. The blonde gapes and blushes. “I-I-I have quick turnaround t-time!” he blurts. Remy smirks at once again being able to make Pietro blush. “Den we will just have to make you hard again, non?” he kisses Pietro for the first time, and the speedster melts against Remy, embarrassment forgotten in the sweet taste of the his lovers lips. His hands clinging into Remy’s hair kissing him with renewed hunger. Remy growled and stepped closer grinding his cock into the blonde’s own speedily filling cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write more poppets


End file.
